Property maintenance tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like cutting trees, trimming vegetation, blowing debris and the like, are typically performed by hand-held tools or power equipment. The hand-held power equipment may often be powered by gas or electric motors. Until the advent of battery powered electric tools, gas powered motors were often preferred by operators that desired, or required, a great deal of mobility. Accordingly, many walk-behind or ride-on outdoor power equipment devices, such as lawn mowers, are often powered by gas motors because they are typically required to operate over a relatively large range. However, as battery technology continues to improve, the robustness of battery powered equipment has also improved and such devices have increased in popularity.
The batteries employed in hand-held power equipment may, in some cases, be removable and/or rechargeable assemblies of a plurality of smaller cells that are arranged together in order to achieve desired output characteristics. However, charging and discharging battery cells causes heat production due to the internal resistance (impedance) of the cells. Therefore, when these cells are arranged together to form a battery pack, it is important to manage the thermal characteristics of the battery pack. Failure to properly manage to do can result in decreased battery performance or total failure of the battery pack. Furthermore, when used with handheld tools or outdoor power equipment, the battery packs may be operated in harsh or at least relatively uncontrolled conditions. Exposure to extreme temperatures, dust/debris, impact, moisture and other conditions can present challenges for maintaining performance and/or integrity of battery packs.
Therefore, to increase the robustness of battery packs that may be used in relatively inhospitable environments, improvements in battery pack design are likely to be needed.